whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Chronicle update.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. I've decided that I will purchase and review every White Wolf product before and listen to my three audible courses on writing. I have to train to run marathons by running marathons. I went ahead and bought every Changing Breed book off of DriveThruRPG.com. To put this in perspective, I used to pay $150 - $250 per scroll at the Chantry for decent information. With DriveThruRPG.com, I just bought an ENTIRE line of products for $101.00. YOWZERS!!! So... I have to extend my end dead line to something like three months to six months from now. In the tradition of Tibetan Buddhist paintings, I must stop and this will eventually get erased with time. I can't go forever. This was to help me cope with my grandparents dying. I'm like the main protagonist from "Angus", not really powerful cape woman. I always gave you a democratic vote, and just like the C programming language, "Silence is golden." So be it, my fabulous Chantry members. It will be a pleasure to marathon for you for the next three to six months. Thank you all! Commitments to White Wolf, "Ascent to Transcendence" chronicle, and my fellow Chantry members. 1). I will eventually re purchase isn't my first rodeo all White Wolf products, re read them, and give them positive reviews. If I have criticism, I'll keep it polite and friendly. I like solutions. 2). I will finish the three courses I purchased from audible. 3). I will put my heart into the chronicle. It should be session independent, but designed to be connected logically and cyclically. I'll make sure that all ages more or less should be able to play it. Finally, I had an idea. I would like to make White Wolf ten times what they are now and share it some how. I think I came up with a win/win/win. What if we banded together as a Chantry and started a White Wolf virtual public library? I could make the first leap of faith by purchasing $100 off of DriveThruRPG.com and donating to some library of a users choice. What do you think? I'm not good by any means, but I would like to help our benefactors and the community. There are a lot of poor people who could get into role playing if we just provided them with a few core books. Also, some people have a lot of disposable income, but want a legitimate free taste. As one person, this task is silly, but as seven billion Chantry members we would be like Neurons in the brain. Useless as one, but powerful as many. Clothes, food, and water are great too. I already give that away locally. ANIMAL SPIRIT AND TAROT FOR SESSION: The Scorpion and The Five of Swords. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, SensibleCenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 04:45, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I added the reference to being like Angus from "Angus", by Patrick Read Johnson than being super op cape woman. Who is awesome when cosmic monsters attack or thinking is needed. She's actually really good at that. SensibleCenobite (talk) 05:18, March 6, 2019 (UTC) My dwarven lizard senses tingled on the Scorpion and The Five of Swords. SensibleCenobite (talk) 07:00, March 6, 2019 (UTC) It seems White Wolf owns the rights to one of my top pen and paper games of ALL TIME. Big Eyes Small Mouth. '''I made a sentient pizza oven abolitionist that used WIS, INT, and CHA more than violence. So I picked ALL that up for a scant amount of money compared to the RAW KNOWLEDGE and INFORMATION they will provide. I contacted '''DriveThruRPG.com about the donation based public virtual library. I'll cross my fingers for you White Wolf. Charity is a trillion dollar industry. I cast strength of my ancestors, summon my frog prophet, and summon the lady of the lake, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts